In Love and War
by fiery-phoenixes
Summary: 19-year-old Lily knows who James is. Mr. Popular in school, her crush, the guy that never even noticed her. when Dumbledore is tipped off that Voldemort is after her, James,now an Auror,has protect her. Is this Lily’s chance with the man of her dreams?
1. Default Chapter

In Love and War  
  
Summary: 19-year-old Lily knows who James Potter is. Mr. Popular in school, her crush, the guy that never even noticed her. But when Dumbledore is tipped off that Voldemort is after her, James, who is now an Auror, offers to protect her. Will this be Lily's chance to be noticed by the one man she's ever truly loved?  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own anything you recognize from the books  
  
Just so you know, this " " is when they are talking, this ' ' is when they're thinking, okay?  
  
Ch. 1  
  
James's POV.  
  
'Lily, Lily, where does that name sound familiar' I thought, racking my brain to remember a girl named Lily from school.  
  
"No one actually knows why they're after her." Dumbledore told me. " We think it's because she's muggle-born  
  
'muggle-born, Lily' I remembered vaguely a red headed muggle born, unpopular, to smart for her own good.  
  
"Red Hair, Green Eyes?" I asked.  
  
"That's the one" he replied.  
  
"Has anything happened to her yet, anything strange or dangerous?"  
  
"Not yet, but we are afraid something will. We haven't told her yet; don't want to scare her out of her mind. That's why we hired you to protect her."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lily's POV  
  
So, so, you reckon You-Know-Who is after me," I stammered, about to cry.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
I'm guessing he noticed my worried expression, cause he said:  
  
" I have contacted an Auror who is willing to take on the job of guarding you.," he said kindly.  
  
' Please, not Mad-Eye Moody' I though, remembering the only time I had run into the scarred, paranoid, Auror. Just that memory sent chills down my spine.  
  
"James Potter" he said simply. My stomach gave a funny jolt.  
  
"What? James Potter?" I asked, stunned. I had had a crush on him since our second year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes, James Potter." He replied.  
  
"Where will he stay?" I asked.  
  
"Well that's another thing I need to talk to you about" He said, "I need to ask you if it would be okay if he stayed with you at you're house?"  
  
'Okay!? That would be more than okay! James Potter would be staying at my house! He would finally notice me! He would finally see that we were perfect for each other, both 19, both smart, and, hopefully, both attracted to each other.'  
  
"Yeah, that would be okay." I said, coolly.  
  
"Okay, he will be there at 11:00 o'clock tomorrow morning" Dumbledore said to me.  
  
"Alright, see you later" I said as I stood up to leave his office.  
  
"Wait, Lily" he added.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Behave yourselves"  
  
"Don't worry, I will" I said.  
  
'NOT!!'  
  
I left his office, smiling, wanting to run down the halls of Hogwarts, yelling loudly, disturbing every class, I was bursting with joy. 'James Potter' I thought, I smile immediately flashed across my face just saying the name.  
  
"James and Lily Potter" I whispered to myself, causing me to start giggling madly.  
  
Little did I know that my whish was about to come true, but at a terrible price?  
  
A.N. A short Ch. We know, but the next Ch. will be up tomorrow. We would love to know what you think of it, and your suggestions on what we can improve on, and what you want to happen. Till tomorrow, see ya. 


	2. ch 2

In Love and War  
  
A.N. Don't be mad for our month our more delay, didn't feel like typing. We're sorry to all of you, but we just can't write longer ch's sorry, that's just not how we write. So please, bear with us, short ch's, but more of them. 'k. R&R, it means a lot to all of us, Enjoy.  
  
Lily's POV  
  
I looked outside my window, there he stood, as hot as ever in pitch black robes. As I rushed to the door, I paused for a moment to look in the mirror.  
  
'Damn hair' I thought, trying to make it look nice. I walked to the door. I was terribly nervous. What if it's the same as it was in school, what if he's only working with me because he has too. No, I was determined not to let that happen. As I opened the door, there he stood in front of me. He smiled.  
  
"Hullo, um, can I come in?" he asked. It was snowing outside, and he looked downright cold. I stepped aside, and he came in. He looked around for a second or two, and then his eyes fell on me.  
  
"So, well, you've, er, change since Hogwarts," He said to me. I smiled.  
  
"You too, I always thought you'd be a professional Quidditch player" He laughed.  
  
"So did I"  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
"That's not important," He said hastily.  
  
"Okay" 'Please don't be mad' I thought. "Do you want to see where you'll sleep?"  
  
"Uh, okay" He answered. I led him upstairs to the guest bedroom. "You don't have any kids do you?" He asked.  
  
'What a stupid question' I thought. "No never married." I told him.  
  
"Me neither" he answered. 'Well, Duh!' I thought  
  
"So do you still play quidditch?" I asked, leading him back downstairs to the living room.  
  
"Yeah, in my free time." He answered, his voice was sort of nervous. Trying to make friendly conversation was almost impossible with him. What's wrong with him?  
  
"Do you play quidditch?" He asked.  
  
"No, I had a bad accident when I was 14 and I've been kind of scared to get back on a broom." I admitted. "I love to watch though" He didn't say anything. Is he becoming mute?  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.  
  
"What, oh, yeah, I'm fine." I knew he was lying.  
  
"You can tell me, I won't bite," I said trying to sound comforting, but I was getting angry.  
  
"I'm okay," he said losing his temper. I didn't say anything, I just looked at him. What was his problem? I walked away, but he came after me.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry, I'm just under a lot of pressure." He said.  
  
"You don't have to do this. You can leave. I'll be fine." I said, but I knew I wouldn't be, so did James.  
  
"No you won't. I said I was sorry." He pleaded with me as he chased me into my kitchen.  
  
"I know you don't want to do this, just go."  
  
"No, I won't go." He said, his face close to mine. I could feel his body heat. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go" I asked, backing away.  
  
"Positive." He answered finally.  
  
I smiled, choking back tears. Here he was, saying that no matter what, he'd be there for me why wouldn't he just tell me what was the matter? I sighed and let him pull me into a tight hug. 'Oh well, I'll just have to make him trust me' I thought.  
  
When I pulled away I couldn't help but let some tears go.  
  
"Don't cry." he said, wiping away a tear that was trailing down my cheek.  
  
* * * * *Three Weeks Later* * * * * * *  
  
Lily's POV  
  
James and I had been living together for three weeks now, but it felt like three decades. I was defiantly in love. Call me crazy, but I think he might like me too. He kept cracking hilarious sex jokes that made me laugh to tears. Oh, how badly I wanted to get in his pants. I'm not a slut, but this is James Potter we're talking about. We had heard nothing considering You- Know-Who, and that could be good or bad. But back to James and I. We had gone to dinner and movies several times, not exactly a date if you count we're living together. I'm not sure if he feels anything special for me. Unless you count the time we were watching a scary movie, and out of nerves he 'accidentally' grabbed my knee, and slipped it up my leg. Yeah, I would call that special. It was time to bed. It was one it the morning and we had been watching TV.  
  
"I'm tired. I think I might go to bed." I said to him.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He said, standing up and turning the TV off. I stood up too. We proceeded up the stairs. As I said Good night he stopped me.  
  
"Wait Lily, I need to talk to you," he said. I let him in my room. He sat down on my bed, and said:  
  
"Please sit down." And I did.  
  
"I have something to confess to you," he said, his dark blue eyes shinning.  
  
'I love you, please say I love you' I thought.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, but before I could say more, he kissed me. As his lips met mine, it was total bliss. His soft, wet lips were like clouds. But then his tongue came into my mouth, and it was just like his lips only wetter.  
  
"Sorry" he said pulling away.  
  
'Sorry! Sorry? Do it again please do it again!' I thought.  
  
"You were going to tell me something?" I said  
  
"Oh yeah, well, I have known you for three weeks now and I, I think, I think I'm in love with you." he finished.  
  
'Yes, cha-ching!' I thought.  
  
"I guess I'm in love with you too." I said.  
  
He kissed me again, smiled, and walked out the door with out a word, and then he closed his door just as quickly as he had come.  
  
James POV  
  
"You sure you'll be okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yep" Came Lily's sleepy answer. I always had been a morning person. Obviously she wasn't.  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"See ya then."  
  
"Bye"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"You kissed her!? You kissed her but you didn't get in her pants!? You fucking moron! If you had half a fucking brain you would have gotten in her pants on the first night. If she's as pretty as you say she is."  
  
Yes, I met Sirius there, and, well, he has a slight problem with saying the word fuck.  
  
"Lily isn't like that, I really like her. I don't want to hurt her or ruin what we've got" I tried to explain.  
  
"What have you got? All you've got is a kiss. What the fuck is there to lose?" He shouted at me.  
  
"We've got a lot to lose."  
  
"Oh really, like what?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Plenty, she means a lot to me" I shot back.  
  
"Well, if she's that special, when can I meet her?"  
  
"Never, I don't want you screwing it up." He looked at me, offended.  
  
"Oh, okay, I should probably get back there anyway, let's go." I said. He just laughed, and I was almost positive he was going to screw it up.  
  
A.N. We will try to get the next one up sooner, though if we know some of you are actually reading this, we might be motivated to type quicker. R&R. 


End file.
